dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Ability Score Loss
Ability Score Loss (Su) Some attacks reduce the opponent’s score in one or more abilities. This loss can be temporary (ability damage) or permanent (ability drain). While any loss is debilitating, losing all points in an ability score can be devastating. * Strength 0 means that the character cannot move at all. He lies helpless on the ground. * Dexterity 0 means that the character cannot move at all. He stands motionless, rigid, and helpless. * Constitution 0 means that the character is dead. * Intelligence 0 means that the character cannot think and is unconscious in a coma-like stupor, helpless. * Wisdom 0 means that the character is withdrawn into a deep sleep filled with nightmares, helpless. * Charisma 0 means that the character is withdrawn into a catatonic, coma-like stupor, helpless. Keeping track of negative ability score points is never necessary. A character’s ability score can’t drop below 0. Having a score of 0 in an ability is different from having no ability score whatsoever. Some spells or abilities impose an effective ability score reduction, which is different from ability score loss. Any such reduction disappears at the end of the spell’s or ability’s duration, and the ability score immediately returns to its former value. If a character’s Constitution score drops, then he loses 1 hit point per Hit Die for every point by which his Constitution modifier drops. A hit point score can’t be reduced by Constitution damage or drain to less than 1 hit point per Hit Die. Ability Damage This attack damages an opponent’s ability score. The creature’s descriptive text gives the ability and the amount of damage. If an attack that causes ability damage scores a critical hit, it deals twice the indicated amount of damage (if the damage is expressed as a die range, roll two dice). Ability damage returns at the rate of 1 point per day (or double that if the character gets complete bed rest) for each affected ability unless noted otherwise by the condition dealing the damage. The spells ''lesser restoration'' and ''restoration'' offset ability damage as well. Ability Drain The ability that some creatures have to drain ability scores is a supernatural one, requiring some sort of attack. This effect permanently reduces a living opponent’s ability score when the creature hits with a melee attack, though ''restoration'' can restore even those lost ability score points. Such creatures do not drain abilities from enemies when the enemies strike them, even with unarmed attacks or natural weapons. The creature’s descriptive text gives the ability and the amount drained. If an attack that causes ability drain scores a critical hit, it drains twice the indicated amount (if the damage is expressed as a die range, roll two dice). Unless otherwise specified in the creature’s description, a draining creature gains 5 temporary hit points (10 on a critical hit) whenever it drains an ability score no matter how many points it drains. Temporary hit points gained in this fashion last for a maximum of 1 hour. Some ability drain attacks allow a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 draining creature’s racial HD + draining creature’s Cha modifier; the exact DC is given in the creature’s descriptive text). If no saving throw is mentioned, none is allowed.